iSaved Your Life
by XEOCX13
Summary: One-shot! When Freddie is seriously injured, a certain someone is found taking care of him when he awakens. Suckish summary but PLEASE Read and Review :


My first iCarly story! It's basically an idea for this future episode of iCarly. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...but wouldn't that be so cool?

iSaved Your Life:

I came to my sense that something was wrong. My eyes were sealed shut and refused to open. I moved my finger to get a feel of my blind surroundings and felt the warmth of bed sheets. I shrugged myself up on my pillow and hit the head board. My head echoed and spun at the impact.

I furrowed my brows and tried to remembrance of how I got here. I just remembered the faint sirens and concerned faces of familiar peers. I remember seeing my mom but she said she wasn't. That it was Carly.

Yes. Carly was there. And Sam and Gibby but...how?

I suddenly caught the scent of blood running down my face and the smell of...chicken? Fried chicken with...barbecue sauce. I shifted myself, tightening my eyes from the pain.

"Mmmm...I loves me some fried chicken."

It was the voice of the tomboy girl that hurts me physically and emotionally with relentless and cold-hearted words that stabbed me heart.

"Sam!" I yelped and jumped to my guards, opening my eyes so suddenly it made myself woozy. I reached for my head and massaged the silent ringing that tensed my thoughts. As the white lights faded away, I found myself sitting in my room, or as Sam calls it 'the nerd lair'.

I turned to my left and found an array of 'Get Well' cards and vase of dying flowers; they seem to be there for a while. I looked to my right and found a certain blond headed demon sitting casually, legs up on my bed, hands digging in rather greasy bucket. Sauce covered her lips as she took another meaty bite out of the chicken.

"MmmMMMmm," she moaned in the thick sauce. She seem to not notice my presence.

"Sam?" I asked, my voice hoarse and raspy. I couldn't swallow; my mouth was too dry. She snapped out of her thoughts and met my eyes.

"Oh. Hey dishrag," she replied lazily. I could hear her play with the thick sauce in the bucket, smiling to herself. I arched a brow.

"Um..." I had no idea where to start. Usually girls start conversations and boys jump right into it. But knowing Sam, she wasn't much of a girl to begin with. That's when something struck me and my eyes grew.

"What are doing in my room?" I asked frantically. She only shrugged and smirked to herself. I scanned the room quickly, checking my sheets and looking all over with my eyes.

I heaved myself up more and felt my left leg numb and heavy; it appeared to be broken. I reached my nightstand to support me. I needed to see what same did. She probably filled my drawers with peanut butter or something.

"Chillax Freddicinni," she replied, waving me a hand. I furrowed my brows.

"I can't chillax! I mean, y-y-you could've p-put a stink bomb under my bed o-or something!" I stammered, massaging my sore head. She smirked and shook her head.

"So..what happened to me?" I asked, rubbing my cast leg.

"I don't know," she replied lazily, gazing back to her bucket, "iCarly skit, car came, hit you, thought Carly was your mom, lost conciseness."

"What?!" I screeched, the birds scattering away from my window. Sam shrugged in response, caring less about my sudden panicking.

"I got hit by a car?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," she replied lightly, taking another meaty bite out of the chicken, "Can you believe there's actually a place that delivers fried chicken?"

But I could barely hear her. I mumbled to myself, searching my room worriedly as my mind raced into many thoughts.

"H-h-hh-how did this happen?" I mumbled, rubbing my head, "I-I-I thought-b-b-but no, yet, something happened, no and then again-"

"Can you shut up!?" She bellowed. I stopped abruptly, groaning and thumping the head board again. I could hear her chuckle under her breath.

It all seem so sudden. I didn't even remember anything from that day, not even before the iCarly skit. What about Carly? Where was she? What did Mom think? How long was I out? When will I get out of my cast? What were the conditions like? I needed to know...

"I thought Carly was my Mom?" I asked out load. Sam scoffed and nodded solemnly at my confusion.

"What medication do I need to take," I asked calmly. Sam suddenly snapped to a sudden serious tone.

"Over there. There laid out for all seven days. You need to stay in bed for at least two more weeks. Some medications will may you drossy so the doctor recommended to take them at night."

"Wow. You certainly know your facts," I exclaimed.

"Nah. Just read it off this card the doctor gave us," Sam shows me. I frowned slightly; I can't believe I'd actually think Sam Puckett would actually know those facts.

"So, why are you here?" I asked, knowing that she probably didn't put anything in my room.

"Your mom told me to stay here so you could have some company."

"Where's Carly?"

"She left a little bit ago, nub."

"How long was I out?"

"Three weeks."

"How were the conditions?"

"Freddie!"

Mom suddenly came rushing into my room. Sam rolled her eyes as Mom planted kisses all over my face.

"Oh, my little baby is awake!" Mom cheered, hugging me fiercely. I couldn't breathe.

"Mom? Can you let go?"

"Never," she mumbled into my shoulder. I felt it get wet from Mom's tears.

"Ugh, get off him, creep!" Sam said, pulling her away from me. I gasped for breath and my Mom dabbed her eyes with a spare handkerchief. I rolled my eyes.

"So," Mom started, after calming herself, "how sweet was Samantha to stay with you all these weeks?"

"Yeah. Must've killed," I replied to Sam.

"I still couldn't believe it when she said she'd volunteer to stay with you."

"What?" I asked, arching a brow at Mom and to Sam. I could see her flush, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Oh yes! She slept in the chair every night, she took over as a nurse, she-"

"Okay, I think we get it!" Sam interrupted. Mom stopped, startled by the outburst. Sam flushed and refused to make eye contact with me. I smirked.

"Oh! That's my phone!" Mom said, scurrying out of my room. Sam turned to me. I smirked and arched a brow at her.

"Watch it pebble!" she snapped, sending me a deathly glare. I shut up. She rose from her chair moving towards the door.

"If you think you got me Benson, you better grateful you didn't die by the car and less grateful that you may die from me!" I felt terribly petrified and frowned suddenly. I can't believe I actually thought she cared about me.

"I'm gonna get Carly. Want anything?" she asked.

"No," I mumbled. I knew she could put something in a glass of water.

She went to the door and suddenly stopped, turning to me.

"Freddie," she started calmly. I saw something in her eyes that seemed rather sentimental and caring. A smile played at her lips.

"You're one brave dork."


End file.
